gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of Nautillus
The Order of Nautillus To keep up with happenings of the guild check out The Nautillean Journal. Our wiki - http://orderofnautilus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page If you to join use this code : WLTM4387 Current GM - Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus - To add this userbox use this code: Guild History The guild was created on the 28th of March 2011 by Nicholas Nikolai. The two founders were Telltalini Family members,Nicholas Nikolai and Jack Pistol, who were inbetween guilds at the time. They started the guild while out looting for cursed blades. With in a few hours of it's creation the managed to invite many loyal friends and strangers that would later become loyal. They made an alliance with a good friend's guild, The Red Resistance, lead by Samuel Firehawk. They were recruiting on Padres after an invasion one day when another guildmaster of Walker's Assassins began to run the guild down and convince people to join him instead. PVP war was declared and Nautillus won the first battle she ever engaged in. Nicholas went to Abassa to recruit allies for the war against Walker's Assassins, as Nautillus was still fairly small compared to Walker's. One of the allies he made was INFERNO. Eventually the war with Walker's died down and Nautillus go back to recruiting. One of the places they recruited was Abassa. This caught the attention of INFERNO. INFERNO started acting rudely and insulted Nautillus' guildmaster,Nicholas so war was declared. Nicholas recruited allies for the AAIG (Alliance of Anti INFERNO Guilds) and they began meeting at Nautillus' other allies HQ, Fort Charles Fragilles. Because Nautillus was allied with The Red Resistance at the time they got thrown into war with the EITC. The EITC was beginning to attack the Reds' HQ, Fort Charles Fragilles and Nautillus retaliated. One day the EITC attacked Nautillus specifically at the HQ and Nautillus immediately requested aid from the AAIG. The Battle of Telltale HQ took place and Nautillus and the AAIG were victorious. After the battle certain Reds soldiers wanted to drive Nautillus and the AAIG out of their HQ eventhough they had just saved their HQ. Samuel Firehawk couldn't control all his men and so the alliance ended and Nautillus left. Nautillus made new allies with North and they are still allies today. Eventually all wars cooled down and were ended. Nautillus became very inactive for a while because the GM grew tired of the game until he left leaving Jack Pistol in charge. Nautillus is currently rebuilding her strength and accepting new members. We are no longer hostile with any guilds we formerly waged war against and the guild is also on good terms with The Red Resistance again. Officer's Council Members *Jack Shipwrecker - Head Officer *Grace - Deputy Head Officer *Victoria Wolfsbane - Senior Officer *Kyle Cannonball - Senior Officer *Michael Mikiciuk - Officer More but I can't remember all of them and I get online right now. Purpose The purpose of the Officer’s Council is to ensure the smooth running of the guild while the acting guildmaster or leader is absent and to ensure that all decisions be made by the officers as a whole instead of one officer who might make decisions in their best interests and not that of the guild. Specifics The Officer's Council holds usually holds weekly meetings with the guildmaster to discuss the state of the guild and make important decisions. Areas of Sovereignity Guines:Home Server *Port Royal: Provincial and State Capital *Fort Charles: Base of Armed Operations *Governor's Mansion: Political Headquarters and Governmental Departments *Port Royal Town: Commercial and Residential Area Fragilles:Annexed Province *Port Royal: Provincial Capital *Raven's Cove: Provincial Base of Armed Operations Nautillean Military The military is currently going through a reconstruction phase. Uniforms Standard Guild Uniform *Steel Conquistador *Adventure Long Coat *Dark Grey Sack Vest *Saint Patricks Shirt or any white shirt *Any matching belt *Valentine's Breeches or any black pants *Any black boots Royalty Guild Uniform *Black Bicorne *Black Gold Long Coat *Dark Yellow Sack Vest *Saint Patricks Shirt or any white shirt *Any matching belt *Side Stripe Breeches *Error, No Name Boots Ranks Governmental Being decided. Allies *North *Skull's Marines If you would like to make an alliance please ask in comments. Enemies *German Co. Laws The change of leadership has caused a slight reformation and most past laws have been discarded temporarily. *No Spamming *No Teleporting without permission *No excessive drama *No asking for promotion News and Current Status *Former leader, Nicholas Nikolai has left the game with his sister Miss Telltale. *Jack Pistol has been put in charge. *The merge with North has been cancelled and The Order of Nautillus will carry on. *The government format has changed to a monarchy with democratic values. *Guild army is going a reconstruction phase. Sincerely Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Nautillean Gallery Screenshot 2011-06-16 17-00-52.jpg|Nautillean Imperator(left) and Nautillean Consul(right). Screenshot 2011-06-16 17-01-05.jpg|Nautillean Imperator,Jack Pistol, and Nautillean Consul,Jack Shipwrecker. Category:Guilds